Poor Girl
by AkematLynn
Summary: After overhearing Mandy make a rather ugly remark about her, Pinky can't stop obsessing over getting fat.


Author's Note: Greetings! This here is a little short surrounding Pinky and her appearance. Derby is in here, I tried not to make him too much of a focal point but ended up doing so anyway. This is based off of the line spoken by Mandy in the game saying:

"_Did you see Pinky in that skirt? Poor girl, she's definitely getting fat!" _

Before anyone reads any further I do want you all to know that '**Body image'** is a prominent theme here. However please don't take anything in this story seriously as it wasn't written with the intent on being realistic or to help anyone else out with their body issues or to ridicule others. I merely wrote this for my own personal amusement! On with the story!

Title: Poor Girl

Characters: Pinky Gauthier and Derby Harrington

Word Count Approx: 3,506 (7pgs)

* * *

"_Did you see Pinky in that skirt? Poor girl, she's definitely getting fat!"_

The words echoed in Pinky's ears like a broken record that kept playing the same line over and over again. It had been the only thing on her mind the entire day. The remark she just so happened to overhear about her said by none other than Mandy Wiles.

"_Did you see Pinky in that skirt? Poor girl, she's definitely getting fat!_

…_Pinky in that skirt? Poor girl, she's definitely getting fat!_

…_Poor girl, she's definitely getting fat!_

…_She's definitely getting fat!_

…_Getting fat!_

…_fat!_

…_Fat!_

…_FAT!_

…_**FAT!**_"

It was slowly starting to drive her insane; she couldn't focus on anything but those words. This was why she was sitting on the edge of Derby's bed, wearing nothing but her panties and bra, staring at herself in the mirror. Derby wasn't there though, he hadn't arrived… yet.

Turning her eyes away from the mirror she looked down at herself, she was checking to see if there was any flab on her stomach but her plump breast blocked her from doing so. She frowned when she realized they were a bit too big for her to see past them so she looked up to the mirror again only to slide off the bed and walk over so that she was standing directly in front of it.

Turning around to look at the clock that hung on the wall she double checked just to make sure it wasn't time for Derby to arrive. Seeing that she had a few minutes to kill, she decided to strip the remainder of her clothes so that she was in nothing but her birthday suit.

Reaching behind herself she unhooked her bra, let it slide off her shoulders and drop to the floor. Her panties quickly joined it before she picked up both garments and tossed them on the bed. Turning her attention back to her reflection she took a moment to study her appearance. Plump breast that filled out her clothes nicely, followed by a slender waist that spread into wide curvy hips, but perhaps a bit too wide she thought. She looked down at her legs; her thick shapely thighs were an inch or so short of touching one another. She moved her feet further apart to give herself the illusion that they were nowhere near rubbing together. She ran a delicate hand down her stomach, it was flat, not an ounce of blubber in sight. However, she couldn't help but to feel that she was starting to form a little pouch so she sucked in her nonexistent gut as far as she could only to let it back out a moment later when the action caused her rib cage to become more noticeable. Contrary to popular belief, she wasn't the type who though it was attractive to be rail thin, no, she was smarter than that, Pinky knew curves were where it was at as long as you weren't too curvy. The last thing she would ever do was allow herself to turn into a girl like Mandy, abusing her body in a desperate attempt to be a stick figure.

Content with the front portion of her body, she turned to the side expecting to be just as satisfied with herself. Her expectations were instantly shot down and she cringed when she realized just how far her butt stuck out! Ignoring the rest of her body she turned around as far as she could to get a good look at her rear end. This wasn't something she did very often so what she saw surprised her. Her ass was rather large, huge would be a more fitting word. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung slightly agape as she realized just how much extra junk she had been hauling around so to speak.

Using one of her hands she attempted to mush one of her buttocks in hoping that it would decrease the amount of fat there and magically disappear. It worked, while she had her hand there but the second she removed it the hind quarter popped right back out and resumed its position next to its equally large twin. Even though she was alone it still embarrassed her when she saw how much it jiggled so she grabbed the subtle cheek in a desperate attempt to keep it still.

Turning her face away from the mirror she ran one of her hands along the back of her neck and allowed the other one to cover her breast. For a moment they too seemed to be just flat out too big for what she considered attractive. Was she fat? She wondered to herself, looking back over her shoulder in the mirror Pinky gave her butt one last glance before she turned her entire body back around. She let her hands fall to her sides and stared at herself for a good long while.

"No," She voiced out loud, "I'm not fat I'm curvy! Mandy's just jealous, always making herself sick in the toilet, stupid bulimic bitch!"

Smiling to herself and making every effort possible to accept her appearance she turned to retrieve the clothes she had stripped out of. Her satisfaction was quickly struck down when she looked at the clock to see what time it was. Almost 5 o'clock, Derby would be there any minute and she was completely naked! Although he had seen her naked before and her clothes would probably come right back off once he got there, Pinky suddenly began to feel self-conscious as the thought that she may in fact be fat but just in denial reared its ugly head again.

She scrambled to get her clothes back on, hoping and praying to any supernatural being willing to listen that Derby didn't appear at the door and catch her undressed. She managed to get everything on except for her Aquaberry vest, no sooner than she slid her feet back into her shoes did the door to the bedroom open and Derby stepped in.

They made eye contact as he closed the door behind him, a mature yet pleased look on his face when he found her to already be there and part of her clothing missing. Staring at her cousin Pinky noticed that he appeared to be a little flustered and out of breath. Chances were though that he had probably run there to be on time in an effort to avoid upsetting her… or so she thought. Pinky felt herself grow uncomfortable now that she was alone with him. It wasn't their first time being alone but on this particular day thanks to recent events she couldn't bring herself to ease her tension. She allowed the Aquaberry vest she had failed to get back on to remain where it was, on the couch not too far from where she stood, there was no sense in putting it back on now.

"Hello Pinky," Derby spoke after a brief minute of silence between the two of them, "Lovely to see you again."

Pinky flashed him the best fake smile she could manage and gave him a friendly yet nervous reply, "Hi Derby," Was all she could think of.

The blonde prep arched an eyebrow at her, "Hmm that's strange, no scolding for being late today?"

A slightly confused look appeared on Pinky's face as she pondered his remark, "Late?" She questioned him.

"Yes that's right, I was supposed to be here at a quarter till 5, any other time I'm late and you usually pitch quite the fit." Derby informed her while running a hand through his slightly dishelved hair.

Pinky thought back to the last time she had spoken to him, recalling the conversation they had making plans to meet where they were now. As she thought about it she remembered that he was in fact supposed to be there by a quarter till five. Apparently she'd been so busy obsessing over the comment Mandy had made about her and about her body that she must have forgotten the exact time they were supposed to meet.

"Oh… um… It's no big deal," She lied in a hesitant manner, "I just thought I'd cut you a break today!"

Derby widened his eyes a bit, "Oh, okay forgive me for questioning you then dear."

Pinky smiled at his remark and watched him make his way across the room to his dresser, he slid off his golden watch and laid in down. Something about his behavior and appearance seemed a little off but then again she knew that the same more than likely applied to her as well so she brushed it off thinking no more of it. As Derby went about rambling around for some unknown object Pinky turned her back to him mentally telling herself to calm down.

"_Just relax Pinky, you're not fat, you're just curvy there's nothing wrong with your body!" _

Using both her arms she wrapped them across the front of her upper body, her nervousness was increasing with each second that ticked by. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't realized Derby had caught on to her strange behavior and approached her from behind. It wasn't until she felt his hand on her ass of all places that she jumped a bit before turning around to face him.

Looking up at the handsome blonde she was surprised to find him holding an unopened condom in-between his front teeth. He was unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt as he had already removed his Aquaberry vest. He didn't say a word but instead made a rather simple gesture with his head towards the bed. Pinky looked over to the large comfortable structure and then back at him before she nodded her head in agreement.

With her arms still hugging her chest she slowly made her way over to the bed allowing her shoes to slip off her feet in the process. Derby on the other hand watched her for a moment, curious at her strange behavior before he made his way over to where she was. Climbing on top of the big fluffy blankets and pillows Pinky was startled when she felt Derby's hand again reach out and grab her butt. She jumped forward on her hands and knees but quickly spun around and sat down trying to play it off.

Derby gave her a somewhat questioning look but decided to brush it off. With his button up shirt now unbuttoned he pulled a chair out from underneath a side table next to his bed and sat down so that he was facing her. She was too far away for him to do anything to her so instead of him climbing on the bed like she thought he would he went about grabbing her by her ankle and pulling her down closer to where he was.

As elegant and high class as Derby tended to be in the eye of the public and his peers he was anything but when it came to sex. The gesture didn't offend her but she was bothered by the fact that her skirt had slid up during the act. Still fearing that she had excess weight on her and worried that Derby might think her to be disgusting she quickly pulled the garment down to cover herself. Derby again took notice of this but decided to ignore it, removing the condom from his mouth he laid it down on the bed beside her.

A moment later and he grabbed Pinky by the wrist and pulled her towards him capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. She gladly took part in it, feeling his tongue brush across her pouty lips wanting entrance she opened her mouth just enough to let him in. She was beginning to enjoy herself when she felt one of his hands start to creep up her skirt. Slightly alarmed, she grabbed his hand in an effort to stop him. He attempted to keep going but she held tightly to it keeping it from reaching its goal.

Thinking that she was just being playful Derby momentarily ceased his efforts to feel up her skirt and reached up to unbutton her shirt. Pinky didn't stop him from doing this, she allowed him to damn near pop the buttons off of her blouse but the minute he went to try and slide the shirt off of her shoulders she stopped him yet again, and then Derby stopped too.

He broke the kiss off and leaned back a bit to look at her, feeling her cheeks turn a faint shade of red Pinky looked away from him a bit embarrassed. She hadn't meant to stop him, it just sort of happened, although it did make sense for her to still be a little nervous as this would have only been their second time together.

Rising from his seat Derby placed his hands on her shoulders, Pinky blanched up at him as his lower stomach was directly in her face. She relaxed only a little when he began gently pushing her back so that she was lying on the bed. He placed one knee on the bed in between her thighs and made an attempt to lift up her skirt and open her blouse again in a simultaneous gesture. Again pinky refused to allow him to do so by holding her clothes in place. Starting to grow agitated and having his suspicions confirmed that something wasn't right, Derby stopped again.

Derby stared at her for a moment, a little stunned by the fact that she wouldn't look him in the eye. He removed his hand from her leg and placed it on his own thigh as he sat back down it the chair. He wouldn't force her to go further than she was willing to go but being that he had sexed her once before, mere days prior to that very moment he found it odd that she refused him now. The first time he had done so, she made absolutely no objection to the act and willingly engaged in whatever he wanted her to do.

Reaching towards her, Derby took one of her small dainty hands into his larger one and gently caressed it before pulling her to sit up. All the while still harboring a concerned yet slightly annoyed look on his face.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked after a moment.

Pinky squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"Derby please," She started but hesitated for a second, "Be honest with me…"

At this point the blond began to worry, not that something may be horribly wrong but because usually when she was upset about something it wasn't anything important, and he dreaded listening to her bitch about menial matters. Pinky was clearly bothered about something as her bottom lip was quivering just slightly and she was on the verge of tears. Then again his behavior hadn't exactly been ideal over the past few weeks, not with him trying to juggle seeing both her and Bif on the low. Was it possible that she had found out? Although somewhat fearful of what she had to say Derby nodded his head to indicate that he was listening to her.

"Do you think I'm fat?" She managed to get out, barely able to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Derby's eyes widened before he furrowed his brow in both disbelief and relief and his mouth fell open giving her a blatant 'what the fuck' look. He had no intention of telling her but in his mind that was the last thing he had expected her to say!

"Is that what this is about?!" He questioned her before bursting into a fit of highly amused laughter and secretly grateful that she clearly hadn't found out about his secret and the real reason as to why he had been late.

"Derby it's not funny I'm serious!" Pinky nearly shouted at him while readjusting her shirt so that it was fully covering her and still on the verge of tears.

It took the prep leader a moment or two to calm down from his amusement before he replied.

"Oh god Pinky seriously? Don't tell me you're going to follow after your cheerleading friend and start some crazy fad diet?"

Pinky looked down at the bed not sure what to make of the remark.

"You don't need to lose any weight!" Derby continued, and she looked up at him with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"What made you think that you were fat?" He questioned her. Pinky folded her lips in before she answered.

"Earlier today I heard Mandy say that I was getting fat. She didn't say it to me but I heard her say it about me." She looked down again crestfallen.

"Ha!" Derby snorted, "Of course that anorexic slut is going to talk about you like that, you have natural god given beauty and proper breeding. Whereas someone like her has to stick to eating less than 100 calories a day only to turn around and throw that back up and even then it still doesn't do her any good!"

Pinky felt a wave of relief wash over her as she listened to her boyfriend, he cousin, her potential husband to be one day talk away all her worries.

"Pinky darling when are you going to learn, lower class girls will always turn their nose up at someone like you because they're jealous. You are better than them in every way, shape…" He grasped her thigh as he said this, "… and form. You've got what they want, money, looks, and most importantly, me! And besides, any sane man would be very appreciative of your curves as opposed to someone comprised mainly of skin and bone."

A trail of tears made its way down Pinky's face once Derby had finished speaking, he always did have a way with words and the ones he'd just said to her were exactly what she needed to hear.

Placing his hands on the sides of her face he used his thumbs to wipe away her tears,

"Now, do you want to finish what we were about to start?" He asked, wanting to be sure that she would give him permission to go any further.

The raven haired female shook her head yes before laying back on the bed, and this time allowing the blond prep to pull her blouse open. Any remnants of herself consciousness were now gone, she wasn't bothered at all when Derby removed the rest of her clothes and climbed on top of her nude body. She felt proud of her body knowing she had nothing to be ashamed of. Feeling Derby's warm mouth find its way to her neck she allowed her own hands to wander all over the smooth skin of his now bare back.

She ran her fingers down lower towards his ass only to stop when she realized he still had his pants on. Reaching in between their bodies she took the liberty of undoing his belt and pants, figuring she deserved some pleasure due to all the stress she had endured for the day…

* * *

HAHAHA! Sorry folks no lemons here! Now ignoring the fact that some of you probably want to stone me to death for ending the story like that. I will say that as far as my writing this goes or the inspiration for it, I was surprised to hear Mandy say this about Pinky with the rumors floating around about her possibly being bulimic and what not! On top of that Pinky has a bit more of an ass on her when compared to all the other girls excluding Eunice of course. So taking Mandy's remark and Pinky's ass into consideration, this story was born! Also I know this made it look like I don't like Mandy but believe it or not I love Mandy! I also ship Mandy X Pinky so be on the lookout for something of that nature. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed!

Thanks for reading!

-Akemat


End file.
